


别了，彭沙尔

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 致为爱而无畏的所有人。





	别了，彭沙尔

 

   

   

    **爱别人，也被别人爱，这就是一切，这就是宇宙的法则。**

**为了爱，我们才存在。有爱慰籍的人，无惧于任何事物，任何人。**

   

     

    那道和光总算划破了天际的云雾，散落在碧草如茵的绿影里，夹带远方天际的蔚蓝。杉木的层羽缓慢散至，树梢里勾起的光粒是时间的琥珀。雄伟的马特洪峰座落远处，三角锥山峰里承载着脚下土地的骄傲。雇佣兵的刀刃曾往白雪里掺上赤色，可置于崭新的世界花园，高度容纳的中立国度里，一切的身份和妄言都将碎在脚下，最后融做阿尔卑斯山的片片雪声。

     

    包括他们。

     

    “真冷。”

   

    英国缩了缩脖子，低声嘟囔着迈开步伐，口袋里揣住冬夜的寒意，脚下踏过午后的雨露。采尔马特，他们来到了这个位于瑞士瓦莱州的小镇，迎上阿尔卑斯山脉，抬头扬去的片刻都能令这个年长国家想起中立国度的脸庞。那位先生怕是不擅表情管理，一板一眼扛起步枪的模样仿佛谁要动了他的奶酪。虽然这源于北美的寓言故事与雪山和光没有半点联系，但那义无反顾冲入诸国权势之林的身影着实富有拼搏托意的意味。不过这里的奶酪确实不错，瑞士特产，有点酸，可搭配菜肴便得知一切经得起时间和地域考验的存在都自有闪光亮处。

   

    据闻二战时期法国曾为了立场问题来会见这位著名的中立先生，可还没说上多少就被拒绝逐出。当然这与胡子混蛋那恶心的语调脱离不了干系，不过这或许也与对方的脾性息息相关，就连牛吃的牧草也要经过精挑细选人工化地剔除野花，并能将这份苛刻要求贯彻至每位群众，撬动瑞士的嘴巴兴许就像推翻阿尔卑斯山那般困难。他或许真该捎上两份奶酪，够酸奶味足，搅进苏格兰的红茶里，好让尊贵的兄长在挥拳前把碍事的舌头黏住浓郁。老天，昨夜那场雨下得着实放肆，深一脚浅一脚地踱步幽林，阳光烤得身体温暖，但陷在泥泞的靴子拖上寒气缠上双腿。

     

    “不过天气还不错。”

   

    美国回过头来，围巾将脖子系得严严实实，怕是还近不满，又贪婪地缠上大半视野。现在刚过午夜时分，幅员稍小的国度不会有大半夜出来乱逛的疯子——当然，这句话一定是错的，毕竟两位世界名流国家正漫步幽林，一位被冻得将脑袋都包得严严实实，另一位的靴子倒是相当配合，卡在泥泞里拽拉了老半天硬是扯不出来。

   

    如果可以，他当然也不会做出这种蠢事，美国是指半夜出门闲逛，而不是裹成熊的当下现状——这实在是逊毙了，要不是因为眉毛和这一撮不听话的额发，恐怕迎面遇见的两位国家也认不出对方。他们住在同一座树屋旅馆，但绝不是相同房间。人活久了确实能磨去很多无关紧要的表面伪装，只不过事实上有时这点玩意还挺重要，如果你的情人是曾看过儿时的自己尿床的前监护人，如果你的挚爱是配上狂傲脾性又无所不知的酒外之徒，相信你也愿意多往这张笑容尴尬的脸上贴点虚假——至少在居住上，隔上一堵墙总能藏住不少。比如待在一起的无所适从，比如期待极了特地塞在床头柜又担心输了耐性颜面的避孕套，再比如……好吧伙计，别对这两位几百岁的老家伙太多要求，他们兜兜转转了好几个世纪，这才发现唯有那扇门扉一直欢迎自己，无条件的。

   

    而门后总是那家伙摆上的一张臭脸，写满骄傲和嚣张，又小心翼翼地被自己揣入心头。

     

    “如果你说的是这零下几度的气温还有冷掉牙的寒意。”

   

    英国别开了视线，无奈死拧着双腿的淤泥容不得视野的偏移。好家伙他总算挣脱了这滩恶心的玩意，紧黏在牛皮鞋面上，一块一块地卡在那样，脏兮兮得衬不上这身优雅考究的装束。他穿了一件米色的风衣，里头还套上了好几件针织毛衣，亲手缝制，贴身暖和可北美男孩就是欣赏不来，总随手抛去这精心缝制的衣料，念叨老掉牙的期间却不忘托起年长国家的手。上面自然没有什么伤痕，这可不是什么老掉牙的言情小说，你知道的，除了厨艺和捍卫尊严的枪弹，可没有什么能伤着这位绅士的双手——英国先生的手可真巧。此境邻国的列支敦士登曾这样夸叹英格兰，当然还有绅士手下的精美刺绣。然后这位“手真巧”的先生，就因此险些回不去家乡，至少一路上总有某位忧心强国计谋的前雇佣兵中立国家的枪杆陪伴。

   

    他抬起头来，柔软的发丝仿佛为寒意所冻，缓慢地擦过映照的夜幕，迎入独属于寒冬的白气。雪山之下的国度未经严重的工业污染，或许是因为资源缺乏，可国家与民族的傲骨强大又使得这片高山守护下的无瑕碧空衬得更为洁净深远。时间驱去了阳光，但没有还来月色；澄澈的深空壮丽优美，只可惜喝醉酒的国家昏睡度过。英国喝上了几杯，从刚抵达的片刻至数小时美国将这位醉汉打包醒酒。德语区的啤酒着实不错，混上当地特产的香草，使得口感更为炽烈。英国曾这样向这位不解风情的年轻国家津津绘至，只可惜他只迎来了对方的不满咋舌，以及搅乱思绪的深吻。这小子总是这样，他懂得色情大使在技巧上的优势，于是抢在恋人施展之前，凭一把出其不意夺占上风。天上没有星星，空剩冬季落羽杉所剩的繁絮，点缀在紫黑的背景里，零零碎碎，倒构成幽林里独特的片海繁星。

    

    不过年长国家依然嘴硬。“老天，这连星星都没有，你总不会怀有什么浪漫情怀去欣赏雪夜。”一脚胡乱地朝前一踹，一不小心就赔去了脚尖。该死他怎么就没有发现角落的石头，这下可好撞疼了某位绅士还咬牙强装镇定。

   

    可这点小破绽依然没能摆脱年轻国家的双眼。自觉地放慢步伐，男孩以这种不言的方式陪在男人的身旁。恋人倔强，倘若假惺惺地报以关切，多半自己还得挨上一记重拳。“你怎么知道英雄我没有？”

   

    美国总算等来对方的身影，身高差造就了几厘米的相隔，所幸擦肩同进的距离又拉近了几分。英国人体格较为纤细，或许与长时间的阴雨气候有关。视线扫过擦去耳际的浅金，男孩自顾自地划去心头的选项。时间在他们的身上留不下痕迹，可他的情人终在老去，什么时候起这身时髦的衬衣存为复古，什么时候起一向义无反顾往前冲的自己也学会了回眸。

   

    “从你打电话抱怨‘为什么下雪时店铺那么早关门令你连冰淇淋都买不到’那时起。”

   

    说着，得理不饶人的年长国家放慢了脚步，他拭去树干挂落的雪花，揉成一团，还不算沉不过混上雨水后还算结实。紧接着他一把抛向身旁的男孩，没有犹豫和偏差，连同调侃一并甩在美国的身上。“在你眼里这点自然状态甚至连人工合成物都比不上。”

   

    直击目标，曾在百里开外使敌人一击毙命的狙击手依然功力不减。不过就这点距离，与其说是利落帅气，更多的却近游乐稚气。

   

    但他喜欢。

   

    “至少冰淇淋是彩色的。”

   

    男孩俯下身子，重心的偏移不仅没有换来立场上的优势，还搅乱了躯体的平衡。美国穿了很多，毛衣羽绒外加羊毛靴，举止不便还落得摔在原地——不过胜在不算疼痛。本该企图反击的美洲豹此刻却摇身一变成为翻身寻求支撑点的伙计，衣服太厚衬得超大国先生笨拙沉重，最后落得愣是在原地打转无奈，与其说带有强国的魄力，倒不如似翻转过来的企鹅，在明尼苏达的海洋馆里，胡乱地挥着双臂可就是起不来。

   

    作为美利坚的好情人，英格兰当然也有表示。这不，这个活了上千岁的老家伙仿佛把追尾的两个零一把抹去，顾不上针织手套的干爽温暖，一手扎在雪堆里，积极欢快的德行像极了十岁的邻居男孩，趁着母亲不注意，在即将由打雪仗里毕业时兴奋地打上一仗——兴许还不会是最后一次。男人推起堆雪，轻快利落但耗时长，可见对方的居心不良。擅于经商的年轻国家自然不会坐以待毙，起不来身他便立马就地取材，整上好几块雪球蓄做弹药。好极了他还弄得结结实实，虽然比不上对方的体积不过力度上足以补全。咬紧即将针锋相对的刹那，美国率先出击——还不忘掺上一句对得上稚气行为的话语。姑且算是补充解释，可谁知道呢，毕竟对话总能打发对手的注意力。

   

    “还很甜。”

   

    一把为对方撞上后背，来不及准备的英格兰绅士直接抛上回击——甩向地上的活靶子。可谁知手忙脚乱时又一不小心踩散了地上的后备雪球——推得最大的那一颗。没有了利器也没有巧妙的机会，不愿认输的英国人干脆奋身直冲，用力地摔向在地上的敌人——勇往直前的姿态几近打算只身挡炮。然后他就被牢牢地拽住，为身下的男人。美国抱紧他的恋人，以一种用力搂紧的姿态，隔去声音或许旁人会觉得这将满溢爱情的甜蜜，唯有英国明白，他的美国男孩现在可谓是紧缠不放，要么继续在这里丢脸纠缠，向两只翻不了身的乌龟那样；要么就老实地伸手扶持，好抢在别人发现前捡回点颜面。即便这是在人迹罕至的雪夜。

   

    “如果有必要你也可以一头栽在雪里让甜味塞满鼻腔。”显然英国选择了后者——老天他还能怎么办，他的衣服又湿又脏，沾满了草地上的雨露，还有靴子上的淤泥。挣脱着站起身子，他便直直地迎上那抹蔚蓝投射的视线——一种恶作剧得逞后的自信模样，碍眼你又无可奈何，只能伸出手来将这个长不大的北美男孩带动拽起。“该死这可真冷，你大半夜约我出来干什么。劳烦别用那些蹩脚借口打发我，我可不打算和你这小处男在雪地里浪漫言情，尤其当涉嫌下半身时。”

   

    “我还没那么饥渴，我是说，我的小兄弟也不会有这种雅兴。”嘴上如此干脆，不过握紧对方的手却意外老实。事实上他也不是未曾想过，拜托他也是男人，将活上两百年的灵魂塞在不会老的容器里，造物主恐怕也是贪玩有趣的老玩家。美国想念极了英国，由一同来到瑞士度假的这一刻开始更近乎决堤，可他学会了抑制，将一切压在心头。他的手拂过男人的腰肢，哪怕这副身板套上了多少厚实的衣物，可这依然能轻松环住——凭一只手。“也不看看你这身板，明明是一个老头还不注意身体，活该就连这点温度都在喊冷。”他的英格兰太瘦了，自己的这身怪力会伤着他。“又瘦了。”美国低声嘟囔。

     

    “裹得连嘴巴都看不见了，你还有什么立场说教。”而绅士却一把拍去了对方的手——不带明显的拒绝，更是一种自我的保护。他在掩藏，可英国知道自己躲不过对方的眼睛，他们可是国家，写满不同又相似至极。当人生里的一部分没有缘由地霸占了世界的全部，那大概就是爱情。于是他迈开了步子，走在男孩的跟前。深金色的碎发藏在了夜幕，没有月光的黑暗里只剩不远处街边的远灯，圣诞节刚过，时值一月末，人们依然沉醉在这烂漫灯景，耀眼夺目，可自己最爱的那道色彩已然划过指尖——他擦过发丝的边末，在这曾沾满硝烟的双手里，在这也为彼此牢牢紧握的相守中。“尊敬的五十度琼斯先生。”

   

    英国在调侃自己，不是火辣的流行小说，而是赛过北极圈的低温——明尼苏达的负五十二度。极地漩涡曾造访他的国家，就连芝加哥也没有放过。这紧邻心脏的寒冷没能冻住躯体的鲜血，但死死地咬紧了身躯的机能。昔日年轻力壮的美利坚合众国此刻只能裹紧衣衫，结结实实，这副德行吓着了他的上司，也多亏了不能影响国民自信的缘由，他也赚得了短暂的假日，往北美以外，于大洋的彼岸拥抱了一生的所爱。

     

    不过这一席话男孩并不会说出口，他们都知道。爱语对于不懂得向前的时钟而言失去了所谓永恒的效力，谁也说不准未来究竟为何，于是他们更倾向于当下的相依。美国握住了英国的双手——在意识里。他们正穿着一模一样的手套，出自英格兰绅士之手，棕褐色的老土死了，可很温暖，紧贴着赤诚与衷心。“得了吧你也没好受到哪里。史无前例的反对局势可硬生生地把你上司准备的一条后路截断。”温柔地掐了掐英国的鼻梁，美国在玩笑里迎上了对方的一记挥拳——不轻不重，正好敲开心扉。“还有三十天？”

     

    “五十二天，距离最终日期。”他是指与欧盟的正式别离。英国曾在这个组织里待上了四十六年，由一九七三一个多月后的终期，可这终会过去，他是国家意识体，而他的国民选择了这样的未来。摇了摇头，英国敛起了紧皱的眉头——好在暮色已深，藏住了愁容。“与你的五十亿。”他回敬一击——给他的情人。时代的发展铸就了国家发展的崭新祭奠，同样也带来了困境迷茫。

     

    “别说了我都快失业了。”美国重重地叹了一口气，苦恼的模样可属罕有。他耸了耸肩，用这样一张与十九岁少年没有差别的脸庞道出了明显不符合人类常理的话语。“自1800年起，除了施工修缮期间，我就没有见过那么空的白宫。”他当然可以，大洋彼岸的国度与之共生共存。自与草坪里醒来的那一刻起，他便与土地相系；当这双手愿为百姓举起尖刀起，他便成为了国家。

     

    “还有社交平台上。”严格挑剔的英国人还不忘补上一刀。“你家上司拍了照。”

   

    众所周知，这位新上任的总统先生独爱网络，就连选举就任时也推行对应的策略。事实上效果如何英国并不在意，但听闻那位先生的上传数和频率甚至赶超了一部分当红艺人，哪怕是他这位敢于创新的祖国先生也有些哭笑不得。

   

    “英雄我还给他点赞了，就差说服开发旅游业以交付电费。”北美男孩掏出了五指，说着激动地甩了甩。“五十亿，老天，五十亿，从墨西哥的钱包里擅自开出的空头支票，最终还得翻干净自己口袋支付。或许我们都与墙有什么矛盾，我的南境大门，你的北爱尔兰。”

     

    前者执着于边境的防线，后者倒是竭力希望避免物理高墙的出现。

     

    “我们的眼前就有一面欧洲的巨墙。”阿尔卑斯山，或者更为字面意义的存在。他停下了脚步，在这幽暗的夜幕里，面迎身旁的年轻国家，占据一方的世界强国，以及他的男孩。

   

    “你会解决的。”

   

    这是英国对他的信任。

   

    “你是美国。”

   

    这是恋人对所爱的无声支持。

   

    “你不也是，咬死在世界前端的老头。”他伸出手，用力地揉乱稍矮些许的绅士头发。夜幕抹去了和光的存在，可年轻国家正触碰着他的光。支持着百万生命，可这颗海岛的深处一直住着大洋彼岸的红土大地。“甩也甩不掉。英格兰。”

     

    “这是一个国家该有的气度。”

   

    不料对方却傲气依旧，英国拍了拍衣袖蹭上的雨水——源于草坪，为方才的幼稚打闹无奈买单。这位骄傲的英格兰绅士永不可能低头，可他容得挚爱双手的触碰。兴许他会吻上掌心，粗糙的，带有两百年来历史留下的疤痕，并不丑陋，这是荣辱的象征，这是一个国家存在的痕迹。

 

    “轻言放弃只属于懦夫，不归于强者的言语。”

   

    海上霸主如是坦言。属于他的时代沉入战火海轮，可这不变的傲骨已然刻入强国的脊柱。

   

    “少装帅了老头。”一抹浅笑勾在美国的唇角，暗色的街灯隐末了寒意。他敛起手来，由那蓬松的浅金，缓缓地落在绅士的手里，就这样握住了他，温柔地，又似别有多语地勾了勾所爱修长的指节。“冷吗。”他问。

   

    “还行。”含糊的回应坦明了含糊的态度，不过这份骨子里的不愿让任何人对自己置以否认的倔强依旧如此。英国企图拉开距离，可无奈手正为对方紧握，于是他只好别开视线，凭一如既往的要强加以佐证反驳。“不过是气温的变化，这点寒意对于绅士而言近乎水汽，可有可无，早已习惯。”

     

    然后他就迎上了美国的一记弹额，不轻不重，在无限的躯体里留下了不灭的记忆浅痕。“少来。你可是出了名的怕冷。还记得英雄我和法国送给你的保暖拖鞋吗。”

     

    “抱歉，或许你该问问我家后街。你知道的，那有集中处理的垃圾桶。”反手拍开这只企图朝脸颊发去进攻的手，英国不忘补上一击。毕竟，极地漩涡到来的这一个月里，这位号称不怕冷的超级英雄，不也包成了德国香肠。“你不也不是吗，尊贵的合众国先生。”

     

    “才没有！”

   

    美国厉声否认，扯高的音量吓醒了草丛深处的小兽，就连灌木一侧的街灯也十分配合地断续闪耀。可英国却不以为意，他迈开了步子，至少得在泥泞彻底宣告长靴报废前回去。但还没有走上两步，年长国家便撞入了一道暖意——红色的，棉线针织，夹带熟悉的温度，曾缠末于熟悉的男孩脖颈。

     

    “系那么紧干什么？”

     

    英国无奈地朝跟前的年轻国家反问。对方已经跑到自己的面前，笨拙又认真地往自己的脖颈系上一圈又一圈。围巾很长，适合极了男孩有关乎超级英雄披风的幻想，但着实不适合系于自己，留着他的味道，只会让自己愈发沉醉。

   

    “方便英雄我逮住老头。”而他的男孩却理直气壮。“都一把年纪了还胡言乱语。”

     

    想想还是来气，于是抢在口头上发起抗议，绅士便一把抢过围巾的另外一头。红色的，很适合北美盛秋的深金，很长，正好也能凑得彼此的分享。

     

    “你怎么也给我系上了？”这下倒轮到北美男孩哭笑不得。

   

    “好让我管教儿童。”而他的绅士振振有词。“两百多岁的人了还不懂得好好说话。”

     

    然后他们都笑了，盛着雪夜的寒意，双手里却维系温情。

   

    几道和光洒落，拉长了并肩的影子，由两条终汇聚同一。一切的海誓山盟不过是言语上的承诺，共同站在相同的舞台上，他们注定不会永远如一。他们是国家意识体，守护的土地赋予了肉身，历史与文化点缀蔽体，而民族的意识将会是灵魂的归宿，他们不可能归做统一，为了意识和存在的尊严，可他们又存在与普通人没有差别的欲望和渴求。一切就似造物主的恶作剧，没有终点，也没有归宿，但他愿意握住对方的手，无论是美国还有英国，意识体无权追求绝对的融合，但存在拥抱所爱的自由，在没有权益干扰的心间深处，摆上沙发和宁静，什么都不干，什么也不说，就这样默默地陪在彼此的身旁，斟酌属于彼方的心跳。

     

    “圣诞节。”他抬起头，揣着针织手套——出于恋人之手，老土但最为保暖——脖颈上还系着红围巾——属于他的，现在也为所爱与己分享。爱一个人不需要多么惊天动地，只不过是在不知不觉中，逐渐地活出习惯，比如知晓多少力度的握手最为合适，比如明白别开视线的那一刻恰掩欣喜。年长国家移开了视线，往右，他习惯于此。英国的车道靠左，而游走在他的心脏里，年轻国家总爱自顾自地霸占护住对方的左旁身侧。别扭，可又好懂得不行。“他们还挂上彩灯。”

   

    “很漂亮。”他低声呼应，想了想，还是拉高围巾的边缘，将脸庞藏没其间。绚烂的彩灯洒落脚旁，透过层层的杉木树影，又长又直，在没有枯叶的冬季里谱写独属于马特洪峰山下的旋律。圣诞节的彩灯犹在，高挂于树梢，路灯，还有远方的屋顶，连成一片，从脚下越过的光痕，至遥空下淌落的层层远夜。今晚没有星星，可暮空下的世界早为星辰照耀。他的星星，他的男孩。“真美。”英国深呼一口白气。

     

    美国加大了手里的力道，贪婪地将属于绅士的温度悄然揽入，往自己的口袋里，覆上捧起爱意的掌心。“今年圣诞节过得怎么样。”他问。

   

    “还能怎么样，我们不都是一贯如此吗。”

   

    埋没在工作里，没日没夜地出席世界各地的会议。这就是国家意识体的工作，某些意义而言这更近乎义务。他们没有假期，没有绝对意义上属于休息的时日，或许扪心自问，他们兴许也不渴求假期，这副身体严格意义上不需要休息，睡眠，以及进食，他们所做的一切不过是为了令自己更像是一个人，一个自由的、至少能亲手处理一切的存在，而不是被锁在权责牢笼下的灵魂，凭无限的生命和与脚下土地相互维系的命运，为掌权者宣告征兆，这是预言物，不是国家，更不含该有的尊严和追求。

   

    而年轻国家却轻快坦然。“英雄我收到了下属女孩送来的礼物，是一件毛衣，刚上市的潮流服装品牌的新品。”

   

    他伸出手——没有紧握所爱的另一只，在空中粗略地比划。或许是一件不错的礼物，英国在脑海里想象——结合上次会议里意大利递来的时尚杂志，他总不会全凭所见构想，倘若如此，恐怕那位女士送来的是一辆坦克，而不是挂在橱窗的毛衣。要知道合众国先生偏爱毕加索，曾经能把可乐比划为加农炮。

   

    “挺好的。看来你的下属还挺喜欢你。”年长国家点了点头，没有多余的想法。他不会像那些苦情剧女主角那般妒忌思量，倘若挂念美国的所有人都是自己的情敌，那恐怕他还得迎战三亿人，国民，还是双向情感，古至今来的诗歌书文里可堆满了情书。燃烧在真理之火的追求，飘扬在星条旗下的所愿。

   

    但年轻国家却摇了摇头。鞋底为淤泥沾附，就似过往，可他迈开了步子，倘若现在。“可不适合。我是说，它很好很合身可就是不适合。”转过身来，蔚蓝迎入幽绿，这份澄澈无暇的色彩，无论身居何处，无论将心埋葬入多深泥土，他依然在这里，在自己的心头，在美国不经意寻找的那双眼睛。他的爱人。“或许是因为你给过我全部。”

     

    “可它们终会被遗忘。被扔在垃圾桶，雨淋了发臭了，然后在不知道哪个角落烧成碎片。”

     

    就似那一摞摞飘洋过海的名家著作，就似百年前亲手缝制的玩具熊，就似洒向六尺的那束蓝花。

     

    就似雨夜里紧锁彼此的步枪。

     

    他没有否认。“谁知道呢。”同样也没有肯定。“你明白我一直衷心专一。”他如是诚恳。

   

    你明白将喝醉的你扛回家的肩膀宽度，你明白无数次会议上的争吵只为了夺取注意，你明白这份至死不渝的爱恋。

   

    你知道在这九百三十七万平方公里里独属于你的那寸心意。

   

    “那你又给我送了什么。除去这几年来你胡乱送上的几卡车礼物。”抬起头来，英国向美国反问。他是指有意义的存在。擅于把控全局的英格兰绅士骄傲强大，可唯独在有关乎美国的细丝末结却思量纤细。抛去国家的身份，这或许会是一个诗人的灵魂，浪漫，而又聪明敏锐。

   

    美国从不会缺失理由，即便这源于赤诚爱慕，这个年轻男孩仍固执地凭欢笑的调侃刷上戏谑的色彩。他或许不该如此，活上了两百多年，他见识过太多爱恋，成功或失败。年轻国家明白白马王子的虚伪，也知晓密语情人的可笑，如果有必要他着实能这般伪装，尤其是在情报场上，可他没有理由，他的面前是英国，这个出现在生命初启又占据了未来的男人，他不需要伪装粉饰，美国知道，在这双绿眼睛里，自己就是一个欠揍的国家，自说自话，自我中心，说话没有一句是体贴温和。

    

    年轻国家不打算解释，完全。毕竟最核心的一点没有错——可他爱着自己，发自内心。

   

    自己又何尝不是。

    

    “橘子。我给你送过橘子罐头，在上世纪中旬。”像是总算想起什么，美国兴奋地敲了一记响指。应上来自身旁男人投来的视线，激动兴奋的年轻国家生怕忘却似地立马补充说明。“阿尔及利亚。”

   

    “1942。”没料到对方同样记得，在这上千年的历史过往里。

    

    他怎么可能不记得，那是迎上初冬，在没有季节概念的炎热北非。燃烧在盟军手里的火炬总算找准了反击的枪口，在滔天的黄沙里，一记燃去轴心国占据世界的美梦。那是北非的自由，追随自由法国的步伐，他们如是怒吼。这也是解放的初步，为了南欧以及极北苏联。事实上英国铭记的更是接天飘落的伞兵，在阿尔及利亚与摩洛哥，他击毙了数不尽的敌人，这副连死都不会的身躯总算绕开见上帝的队伍，扛起沉重的机枪，男人冲在最前线，即便躯体内的心脏仍是那么脆弱，可管他的，他死不了，比起撕裂伤口的疼酮体，他更在乎尊严与挣扎，那是他作为英国的义务职责，自由旗帜下无人归于罪过——该死，他也学会扯出这段歪理。自由，自由！

   

    他就是这时出现在自己的面前，由天际掉落的巨伞。硝烟模糊了两人的脸庞，战火焚去了静待确认的宽裕，可他们还是遇见了，在战场上，在对方的枪口里。

   

    然后，

   

    他们背靠背扼杀了那群混账企图侵占世界的美梦。

   

    “那时你这蠢货摔断了腿，而我伤着了胳膊。”

   

    这话没假，他们在同一个战场相遇，又一并住在同一个野战医院，还隔着同一块帘子——好让骨头长出来的诡异永远地藏在秘密之下。他摔断了腿，由高空坠下时降落伞被射穿了，胜在着陆点还剩几株枯木；他磕伤了胳膊，在匍匐前进刹那，沙砾磨损了皮肤，也折磨着关节。可他们就这样冲在战场，所有人的最前面。生命的消逝不过是每一块土地上无时无刻都在发生的事情，为疾病，或为终宿的安乐，然而不该为子弹，为乱击炮火。他们都是一条条生命，有父母兴许还有孩子，而自己是他们的祖国，他们宣誓守护的全部，倘若战火是谋去一切的根源，那就去他妈的吧，他会站在最前方，掰干净那张脏嘴的利齿，然后将自己的鲜血浇在荒漠，只为了和平，他们有家能回。

     

    而美国握住了英国的双手，有力的，又坚持，像是在告诉他，“喂，你的归宿在这里”。

     

    “然后我与你跳舞了。拿着一个橘子罐头，逊毙地向你递过去，连话都不知道怎么说。”他摔得厉害，脚折了只能拄拐前行，磕磕跘跘看起来很不滑稽。然而他就这样来到了英国的面前，在那白色的医用帷幕前，小心翼翼地递出一个罐头——沾满血，还蹭上黄沙——又笨拙地探去手——那勉强维持平衡后还能移动的一只，向英国，他的原宗主国，曾阻拦了自由的身影，也是此刻甘愿为世界的和平并肩作战的存在，他的伙伴，他等了上百年才重逢的光芒。“那还是我第一次主动邀舞。”北美男孩笑得有些青涩。

     

    可英国笑了，温和恬淡，似只为不经意地勾在唇角，在当下，也于过往。白色医用帘幕下，空剩消毒水没有丝毫浪漫可言。可他就这样出现在自己的跟前，拄着拐杖，双臂绑得严严实实，面前就摆着一个罐头，切片橘子，又酸又涩，不知情还以为是所谓的分享食物，战场友情，可他寻求的不仅如此，他想要真心，那颗藏在千穿百孔的伦敦城下，那属于大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的心间一处。

     

    接着紧扣双手。他扶着绅士的腰。他的手心下搭着他的少年。

     

    或许会跳上一曲，无声的，缓慢的，只属于彼此。

   

    “跳得有够蠢的。”他点燃了一支烟，在指间中，不抽，只令时间的消逝磨去烟蒂。英国说不上是烟鬼，至少比起苏格兰。可他总随身带烟，什么都不说，就这样点燃一支，或抽或放着。他们是坏掉的时钟，时间于己毫无痕迹，唯有飘渺殆尽的烟草这才告诉他们，自己还活着，自己的责任和义务还在继续。“很傻。”

     

    “但你还是答应了我。”毕竟一个是瘸子一个胳膊使不上劲。美国无声自语。可你还是答应了，这样的我，以及这样的你。“很傻。”

   

    几片雪花落在绅士的发梢，紧接着男孩的双手，还有彼此的肩膀。下雪了，在这深冬夜幕。一片一片，不至于寸步难行，轻盈地扑上掌心，在最温暖的怀抱里结束了冰冷的一生。

    

    他抬起头来，遇见了命运的深金；他俯下身子，鼻尖触及冬夜的寒气，以及所爱呼气的温热。路灯依旧，立在不远处，一闪一晃很不靠谱。雪花飘落而至，细细碎碎，散入视野，在朦胧模糊的街灯里，展露了每一块渺小的具象。

   

    抽了抽鼻子，英国将脸别去一旁。然后美国伸出手，用力地拽了一把围巾——英国的那一头。得系紧。美国如是自语。可不能冻着他的老头。

   

    “你知道吗，战争结束后的第一年圣诞节，我曾到过伦敦。”美国夺去了英国指间的香烟，硬生生的，然后掐灭于中。他不喜欢烟，倒不是完全抗拒，只是觉得太呛，虚无缥缈，点缀没有必要的悲哀。最主要的是，挡住了握紧所爱的双手。“去找你。纸袋里还塞满了橘子，加州产的，也不知道该往里有多塞几美金，跌跌撞撞地越洋而来，一路上只盯着这一堆单调的橙色。”

   

    “后来我还买了一根钢笔，全新的至少花了上百磅，然后英雄我就冲着那橘子皮写写画画，什么都没弄出来还落得满手墨水。”男孩比划着，这一次，英国总算看出了大概。那里是美国的真心，那盛满一向自信的合众国少有的笨拙。“伦敦雾气重，刚走下轮船我就摔翻了纸袋，好不容易勾上的画作就这样糊成一团了，又脏又丑地滚得满地都是。”

     

    “有够逊的。”他擦了擦鼻子，这一次不再为寒意，只因灌满心头的温暖。

   

    “这一点你倒说的没错。”美国耸了耸肩，语气里满是无奈坦然。“于是我就把它们送人了，送给那个在卖花的女孩。当然英雄我是擦干净后才送出去的。我还给她的篮子塞上了几刀——这下我可没忘记——那个女孩没见过华盛顿和杰斐逊*，一个劲地婉拒我。”

   

    *小头版美金的一美元与二美元所绘制人物像

     

    “大概是被你吓到了。战后还主动送钱的蠢货。”

   

    少女兴许不明白美钞的价值，可她知晓钱币的存在，就这样塞上厚厚的一沓还不求回报，论谁都不敢收下。当然，不包括这般所谓的合众国先生。

     

    “可我还是塞给了她，我告诉她总会有人认识他们。即便或许在她看来或许这一篮子的橘子更加值钱。”

     

    他踹了一脚沙土，在这街灯碰不着的边缘。是一块碎石，磕磕跘跘，总算随声响摔入看不见的幽暗，就似两人间的矛盾摩擦，一直存在，可终会埋没在属于彼此的温柔包容。

   

    而他笑了。这一次他没有移开视线，就这样迎上那抹蔚蓝，于街灯的笼罩下，彼间系上围巾。红色的，又长又宽，很温暖，仿佛永远也剪不断。

     

    “事实上她只是觉得不好意思，那个女孩觉得战后人们都需要金钱的帮助。养家，或者是买一株玫瑰给最爱的人。”英国故意挑了挑眉毛，当然没有什么比揭穿后的沉默更具魅力，也更吊人胃口。男人满意地收获来自男孩的惊讶，以及挂在唇角的那抹苦笑，浅浅的，很适合用吻拭去。“她叫温蒂。”

   

    “你怎么知道。”

   

    他在明知故问。

   

    “你没洗干净，画得可真丑。我可没有这样教过你。”

   

    而他在故弄玄虚。

 

    摊开双臂，他的英格兰绅士仿佛在向他得意展示。投落身后的不再是为其征服的大海与远陆，而是野草，雨露，还有枯萎的杉木。微弱的街灯洒在英国的身上，混入片落雪花，很碎，覆在浅金上勾落浪漫的色调。

    

    “于是我全买了，以防丢人。”

   

    这次他遇见了，也再也走不动了。

   

    “这可真是麻烦了。”

   

    所以他会来到所爱的身边，不顾一切。越过山河沟壑，推翻权责义务，就这样一脸狼狈地站在他的跟前，拄着拐杖脚边放上一纸袋的橘子，口袋里还揣上一盒橘子罐头。

    

    “我的英格兰先生。”

   

    然后拥抱他，倾尽一切。

   

    可他摇了摇头，微光笼罩下的笑颜灿烂却落寞。

   

    “你说，我们会不会消失。”英国抬起头来，像是呓语，也近询问。“沉没在海底裂缝里，被火山灰覆灭，或者更加普通，”可他知道答案，这个问题的回应，以及砸落期间的心声。“就这样闭上眼睛，怀抱鲜花，埋葬在六尺之下。”

     

    “不会。”美国在否认。

   

    “这可说不准。你知道的，时代的发展超乎我们的余量。”而英格兰绅士却依然反驳拒绝。这双绿眼目睹了太多了，也铭记了太多。他兴许没有机会遇上古巴比伦，也没能认清德国的三十六个哥哥，可他记得地图的叠覆，以及站在别国领土上脚下大陆的嘶吼悲痛。“百姓的意识构成灵魂，土地与河流铸就了我们的躯体。”

    

    确实如此，一切都是那么真实残酷，没有情面，也没有所谓的轰轰烈烈。待未来的后代在书上浅浅地划过一行，那就是你的存在，你作为这个国家的踪迹。

   

    “可当一切消逝后，”

   

    哪怕再有多少史书记载，哪怕还有多少人远程歌颂，你已经消逝，在这个世界里，在所有的意识里，成为了“过去”。

   

    “我们就在真正意义上地归于历史。”

     

    埋葬在所有的繁盛没落。

     

    “不会。”他的男孩如是拒绝。

   

    但他的绅士紧咬不放。“可野心家的政权游戏不是你当面的否认就能拒绝……”

   

    “我说了‘不会’！”

   

    直至美国的一声怒吼。

   

    他走向英国，朝那道散落肩上的白光。老天他可冷死了，方才的雪地嬉闹总算换来了对等的代价。他的脚冻得难受，球鞋外没有沾上泥泞可沉重依旧。但他依然前进，为他的所爱。

   

    这无关美国的选择，这是“美国”这个国家意识体私自剖愿的追寻。

   

    “你不会消失。”

   

    他拥抱了他，揉进全力，用最平静不过的音调，告诉他最发自内心的全部。

   

    因为我会记住你，永远地铭记你。

   

    时间会磨去存在的痕迹，模糊了我们在世上挣扎追求的意义。

     

    可我记得你，酒品差得不行的你，擅于挑衅又意外坦然的你，明明做出了一切可又刻意隐藏的。

   

    一直深爱着我的你。

   

    如果命运给予了我们无限的时光与不变的容颜。

   

    那我愿意用无限的全部构建爱你的每时每刻。

   

    雪一直下，细细碎碎，散在两人的肩头，又融透了衣裳。很冷，可没有一方颤抖抱怨。

   

    大概是因为嘴上的倔强。

     

    或许还得益于内心的暖意。

     

    于是他拽住了围巾。红色，又长又宽，一头系住自己的脖颈，而另一头连上彼方。

     

    他的少年，他一生的挚爱。

     

    然后他滑去前脚，撞入了那道亮色，笼罩了全身，擦入了浅金。

   

    他的绅士，他所追慕的全部。

     

    雪落下的那一刻，他在熟悉的唇瓣，尝到了温暖下的滋味。

     

    很甜。

   

    “你发抖了。”他的鼻息还拍在自己的脸颊，很温暖，带着大洋彼岸的气息，轻柔地拂过心头。“冷吗。”抿了抿唇，年长国家调侃属于他的少年。

     

    “不冷。”

   

    尊贵的合众国先生依然倔强。

     

    “少来。”

     

    用力地拽住美国的双手，英国温柔地将其捧在唇角。十指紧扣，将唇齿白气的温热呼入其间。很暖，透过对方亲手缝制的手套，拍透了所求。那可真是一副不讨喜的手套，深褐色的，款式老土极了，隔起彼此的距离，又意外地能触碰所爱温暖。

    

    国家意识体不该轻言永恒，对于时间而言这不过是花言巧语。可为之蒙蔽又为如何，至少他拥有着他，在此时此刻，在经得起推敲的往后未来。

     

    然后美国托起了英国的左手，

   

    一个吻或一句许诺。

   

    他想，两者兼具或许更为不错。

   

   

    致为爱而无畏的所有人。

   

   

    End.


End file.
